


smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone

by radioteeth



Series: kissing ficlet requests <3 [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioteeth/pseuds/radioteeth
Summary: Jet shakes his head and laughs quietly. “We could take a trip to the ocean one of these days,” he suggests, leaning closer to Ghoul. “It’d be perfect weather for once.”
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: kissing ficlet requests <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	smiled like the sun, kisses for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> 30\. jetghoul + weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.  
> title from heart by barracuda!

“This is a stupid thing to do with this weather,” Jet says between kisses, leaning away from Ghoul long enough to push sweaty hair out of his eyes and tie it back into a loose ponytail.

Ghoul sighs and rolls his eyes, but seems to reconsider when he moves his hand off the leather of the seat and it makes a disgusting squelching sound.

“...Wow.” he mutters, upper lip curling in disgust. “Ew.”

The heat is stifling, worse in the car no matter how many windows they have open, and there’s hardly any breeze- probably the worst damn weather for a stakeout, but they’d heard word of a supply truck coming alone soon, and at this point, the best thing to do is wait.

And maybe a kiss isn’t the worst thing in the world, even if it’s incredibly, disgustingly hot. Temperature-wise. 

“Jet,” Ghoul interrupts, and Jet realizes he must have had his head in the clouds for a moment or two.

Jet shakes his head and laughs quietly. “We could take a trip to the ocean one of these days,” he suggests, leaning closer to Ghoul. “It’d be perfect weather for once.”

“I’d kill for a day when I’m not sweating my ass off,” Ghoul replies with a huff, and closes the distance between them as Jet tries to hold back a giggle.

Their kisses don’t last long. Ghoul is the one to pull away first this time, desperately grabbing for a water bottle to hold against his forehead. 

“You were right,” he grumbles, slouching in the passenger seat. “I hate living in the desert, heat is overrated if I don’t get to kiss you.”


End file.
